


Why Not?

by MerMom31



Category: A Cinderella Story (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMom31/pseuds/MerMom31
Summary: Things end different in this story! Will Sam and Austin find their way back to each other? (ONE SHOT unless you guys like it!)
Relationships: Austin Ames/Samantha Montgomery
Kudos: 4





	Why Not?

(Just watched A Cinderella Story and I figured I would write the most real ending I could think of. It has a great ending but I just can’t see it happening that way.)

Sam left the game and her life pretty much went on in the way it was. She was packing her things to move out and she found her father’s will. Watching the things that happened to her stepmother and stepsisters made Sam happy. Karma can be a real bitch sometimes. Getting ready to leave for Princeton, Sam made sure everything in her life was in place before doing so. 

Saying goodbye to Rhonda and all of her family at the diner was hard, but she knew they would take care of the business her father loved so much. Now, it was time for Sam to live for Sam, and to go and live the dreams she and her father made together. Placing her blue hat on her head, she started her car and began the long trip to Princeton.

While on the trip, she thought a lot about Austin and how things ended with them. The thoughts made her want to cry but she stayed strong, turning up the radio and singing. Pushing the sad thoughts away, Sam told herself not to live in the past anymore. She had a new bright future ahead of herself!

\-----------

Austin wasn’t so lucky. Yes, he played a great game but he had two different showdowns with his father and Shelby. He had to come clean to his father that he wanted to go to Princeton and he would be going to Princeton. His father threatened not to pay the tuition and Austin reminded him that he got in on a football scholarship and that he didn’t need his fathers money. Austin didn’t even think that he WOULD need his money to have somewhere to stay on campus.

Shelby was another story. She couldn’t get it through her head that Austin didn’t love her. That he never loved her and he only dated her because it was what was expected because of his popularity. After she stormed out, Austin collapsed on his bed and thought about Sam.

He should have gone after her when he saw her leaving the stadium. He should have emailed her or tried to call or text. He was a coward. Groaning, he buried his head into his pillow and tried to forget about her. 

His father eventually came around and Austin was soon on his way to Princeton. Thinking about the school made him wonder if Sam was still able to go. Shaking his head, Austin got into his SUV and began the long drive towards his future.

\-----------

It had been several months since Sam had arrived. She was staying in a home close to campus that had been turned into a makeshift dorm and she loved it. She’d made friends pretty quickly and they loved to go sing karaoke. Her grades were still pretty perfect, mostly A’s and B’s. Things were going about the way she planned it, with one exception. She wasn’t there with Austin. 

Sure she’d seen him around but always left before he could say anything to her. It hurt to see him but she was still trying to put those feelings behind her. First loves were always hardest to forget, or so she’d heard. Tonight, however, she was getting ready to go out with the girls. 

She wore a black tank top over a red one, with a black pleated shirt with red tartan pleats. It came to about mid thigh and Sam loved it. Silver hoops, a simple silver chain and her usual red Converse completed the look. Going with a more natural makeup, Sam felt beautiful and that’s all she needed. 

Grabbing her purse, she made her way downstairs to meet the girls, smiling the whole way down. She’d forget about Austin soon enough!

\--------

Austin didn’t really have much of a life outside of class and football. Sure he had friends on the team but he didn’t like going out much. He didn’t want to run into Sam. The few times he’d seen her had hit him like a truck. He missed her so much and he hated himself for what he had done to her. 

He’d told his buddies about her and they kept telling him to try again. Everyone makes mistakes, right? Austin wanted to but he didn’t have much courage when it came down to it. He was getting ready because his friends were forcing him to go to the college club that was pretty popular with the students. He’d even heard they did karaoke, not that he cared. 

His friends had been trying to get him to go out for a while, so he was finally doing it just to shut them up. Austin wasn’t dressing up, he just wore a black tee shirt and a red button up and some blue jeans. Grabbing his wallet, he sighed and made his way downstairs to his friends. “Let’s just get this over with.” He grumbled as they dragged him out the door.

\---------

Sam was having so much fun and it was almost her time to go up and sing. She had found out her love of singing on the drive to Princeton and she spent most of her free time singing, it seemed. Shaking her head, she made her way up on stage when her name was called. 

Putting her hand on the mic, she smiled and began to sing one of her favorite songs. Sad thing was that it reminded her of Austin. Shaking it off, she focused on the music flowing around her and the cheers of the crowd. 

“Why not take a crazy chance?”

\---------

Austin was sitting at a table and playing with the straw in his drink when he heard Sam’s name called. Blinking, he turned his wide eyes to the stage, watching her sing. He felt a yearning in his heart when he heard the words she sang. Why shouldn’t he take this crazy chance to try and get her back? He missed her so much and felt so much regret for what he’d done. 

As she finished, he swallowed and forced his courage to the front. He stood and made his way to the stage as she walked down the steps. “Hey Sam.” Austin felt like such an idiot but at least he was trying.

\---------

Sam heard him before she saw him and froze, turning her face to him as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “A-Austin…..” Sam honestly didn’t know what to say, but she felt her knees go weak at his shy smile. “You were really good up there.” He complimented, causing her cheeks to flush. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked down at her feet. “Thanks.” 

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them and she cleared her throat. “Ok then…..” Sam turned, intent on leaving, when she heard the desperation in his voice. “Wait!” Blinking, she turned back to him, questions on her face. “Ca…….can I get you a drink?” Raising an eyebrow, she watched him for a moment. Was he serious?!

Swallowing, Austin looked at her with desperate eyes. “I just want to talk, please.” Austin Ames begging Diner Girl to talk? Sure, she’d bite. “I’ll take a coke.” She stated, blinking at his blinding smile. “Sure! My booth is over there.” Austin used his hand to shower her where and rushed off to get her drink. 

Watching after him, Sam wondered what his game was but shrugged it off, making her way to the booth to sit down. Swallowing, she looked down at her hands as she felt her phone go off. It was her friends asking what she was doing. Sam quickly wrote out a text telling them what was going on. They knew all about what happened, of course and they were quick to tell her to hear him out. 

Sam was about to answer when Austin returned, two cokes for the both of them. Setting their drinks down, he sat across from her, licking his lips as he tried to figure out what to say. Frowning, Sam started the conversation.

“How’s Shelby?” She asked, feigning nonchalance. Austin’s head jerked up, shock in his eyes. “Shelby isn’t here. She’s not…….I mean, WE’RE not…….There isn’t anything between me and Shelby anymore. Not since before the dance…..” Turning his eyes to her, she saw that he was telling the truth. 

“I just figured that she was the reason you were so embarrassed by me…...when you found out who I was……” Shrugging, like she didn’t care, Sam took a sip of the soda to calm her nerves. Frowning, Austin pushed his drink to the side and leaned forward, taking her hands into his. “I NEVER should have done that to you, Sam. You were everything I wanted and I cared more about my stupid popularity. I was a coward.” He said, bitterness in his voice. 

Blinking with wide eyes, Sam swallowed down the hurt and turned her attention to their joined hands. Austin’s hands were slightly rough from football and seemed so much bigger than her own. Forgetting herself, she smiled softly and ran her thumb across the top of his hand. 

Seeing Austin smile in her peripheral vision, her smile vanished and she removed her hands from his. “Apologizing doesn’t make it go away, Austin. You broke my heart. I meant everything that I said in that locker room. Things haven’t changed.” Sam lied, knowing now that they’d spoken, and she was actually able to look at him, that her love has not abated in the slightest. She still yearned for him. 

Austin frowned and fear filled his eyes. “Sam, please. I know that what I did was wrong, but I’ll do anything to earn your forgiveness. After all that’s happened, I still love you.” Sam blinked, falling back against the cushion of the booth. He loved her? Austin Ames loved her?! He’d never said that before. 

She stared at him with wide eyes as she watched him realize what he had just admitted to her. The blush began at his lower neck and even included the tips of his ears. Lowering his head, he cursed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have……...I’m such an idiot!” Sliding to the edge he got up, intent on leaving but was stopped by Sam’s hand on his arm. 

Turning his head, he saw her sitting on the edge, her head down and hair covering her face. “Do……..do you mean that?” She asked, her voice low. Swallowing, Austin nodded, afraid to move. “Y-yeah.” His voice broke when he replied and her eyes lifted to his. His brow furrowed when he saw tears in her grey eyes and he turned, cradling her face in his hands. “Sam……” He broke off, unknowing what to say. 

Sam answered in her own way and moved forward to kiss him. As their lips met, Austin let out a surprised groan and everything else fell away. He felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his own around her, lifting her up and deepening the kiss. His lips felt like everything she’d dreamed they would. 

Smiling softly as he pulled away, the tears fell down her cheeks and she felt a laugh escape as he leaned his forehead against hers. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He whispered against her lips as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I love you too, Austin Ames.” They had so much to work through, but Samantha knew they would be alright.


End file.
